


Tord is a sick boy

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sicknesssss, because i like situations like these, i have no idea how matt fits in here but oookaaaay i tried to fit him in, i will continue this is you want me to, im not good with titles oops, tom is best cuddler and comforter, tord is a sick boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord wakes up feeling like crap, luckily while Edd and Matt are out Tom is best snuggle bud :)





	1. Chapter 1

Tord groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor.  
His head was pounding as light from his open window leaked in and hit his eyes directly.  
He was… On the floor... and tangled in his own sheets.  
Keeping his scarred arm to his eye which seemed to throb unhelpfully along with any given headache, he slowly untangled himself from his bed covers…  
He exhaled, his sleep had been restless, tossing and turning for at least an hour or so towards the start, his room had been excessively hot, and he couldn’t seem to get comfortable.  
Then, when he had actually fallen asleep, he was woken later by his headache, though it hadn’t been nearly as bad as it was now.  
He’d snuck out of his room at, what had it been when he checked his alarm clock, 3 something am? Eh, didn’t really matter, he’d just made his way to the kitchen to get himself an aspirin.  
Seeing as he’d disturbed nobody, he’d made his way back to his room, waiting for his headache to go away.  
He’d woken up around 5ish, for what seemed no reason…  
Then he just fell back asleep…  
Now?  
He went to push himself off the floor, using his bed for stabilization.   
He gasped as soon as he was upright, seeing as the world seemed to go 360 beneath him…  
He fell back, landing on his hard floor, bumping into his computer chair.  
Tord groaned, rolling over on his side.  
Welp, turns out the chair had been moved with enough force to throw his phone from the desk, and it landed on him.  
He sighed as he reached up, taking his phone from the floor.  
His arm ached…  
Okay never mind, everything ached, and he was hot…   
Was he sick?  
Ugh, he didn’t have time to be sick.  
Shaking the thought, he powered on his phone, wincing as the high brightness seemed to temporarily blind him.  
His phone read 9:23am.  
Sighing, he turned his brightness all the way down, leaving his head pounding momentarily, and pulled up his and Tom’s texts.  
He shot Tom a text, it read, “Hey Tom… R u awake?”  
He felt a bit of relief as Tom’s icon popped up, along with an incoming message sign.  
“yea, how come u weren’t out here this morning?” His text read.  
“I’m having struggles.” Tord replied quickly, dropping his phone to the floor and covering his face with his hands, since the screen had been removed from his vision, his headache gave up a bit.  
Groaning quietly, he squinted as he picked his phone up.  
“what do u mean? R u ok?” Tom had replied.  
Tord slowly responded. “can u like, come help me out of my room.”  
“okay…???” Tom shot the reply back, Tord sat himself up and leaned against his computer desk.  
His head was reeling.  
Not another moment and Tom was opening his door.  
“You okay- …Tord…?” Tom was cautious with his words upon entering and seeing Tord sitting against his desk.  
“Will you catch me if I fall?” Tord ended his sentence with an unexpected cough, that lasted for a few seconds. He winced as his head seemed to pulse with every cough.  
“Uh, yeah, uh, need me to get Edd?” Tom questioned, approaching Tord.  
“Nu-uh…” Tord shook his head, pushing himself up using the computer chair.  
He let out some sort of groan as soon as he was upright, the world yet again tried to dodge Tord’s feet, and he began tilting forward quickly.  
Tom was there, thank God, or else Tord would have face-planted onto his hard floor, but instead Tom’s what seemed like massive hands were there to stabilize him.  
“Woah- Wha- hang on I’ll- “   
“No don’t, just like,” Tord paused to cough, talking hurt and his words were slurred with the minimum amount of effort being used to speak, “Help me to the couch or something’…”   
“Okay but I’m getting Edd because you look like crap.” Tom agreed reluctantly, helping Tord straighten his posture once again.  
Tom began slowly guiding Tord to the door.  
Tord screwed his eyes shut, his head spun in what seemed the opposite direction of the floor, he felt sick to his stomach.   
“Oh God stop- stop walking...” Tord mumbled, turning from Tom so if he happened to vomit it wouldn’t be on his friend.  
“Tord, are…” Tom stopped his sentence, only reaching out to Tord again. “Hang on, I’ll just carry you…” Tom stated, gently picking Tord up once the smaller man had agreed.  
“Thanks…” Tord sighed, burying his face into Tom’s hoodie to avoid opening his eyes to a swirling world.  
Tom carried Tord to the living room, placing him on the couch and unthankfully drawing attention from the other two.  
“Is Tord okay?” Edd was the first to speak, interrupted by Tom.  
“Go get the thermometer and some aspirin or something…” he’d said quietly, Edd nodding, and Matt confused.  
“Are we not going to the Mall today then?”  
Tom sighed, and Tord kept his eyes shut.  
Edd returned with the requested items from Tom, along with some bottled water.  
He sighed, handing Tord the thermometer of which Tord accepted with no protest, placing it under his tongue.  
Edd opened Tord’s water bottle.  
Not long passed until the thermometer beeped, and Tord removed it to check it himself first.  
102.3  
Tord sighed, handing Edd the thermometer, and reached out for the water and aspirin, which he took quietly.  
“Dang, uh… Do you want us to like, get you anything?” Tom asked, shaking his head once he received a worried look from Edd.  
“Nope… Are we gonna go to the Mall still?” Tord questioned, and Edd quickly shook his head.  
“Oh no mister, we’re staying right here till you get better.”  
“Uh- actually, I could stay with him while you guys are out…” That was Tom who spoke, sitting next to Tord on the couch. Tord subconsciously leaned on his shoulder for upright support.   
“Are you sure…? I thought you wanted to come?” That was Matt who’d finally had something else to say in the conversation.  
“Nah, I think you guys’d have a LOT more fun witho-” The talking was broken as Tord groaned quietly, raising his hands to his mouth quietly.  
“Commie?” Tom asked semi-panicky.   
Tord shook his head, his eyes screwed shut and leaning forward.  
It seemed like you could feel alarm if you were to walk into the room as Tom rushed Tord to the bathroom quickly, Edd ahead of them, opening the door and lifting the seat for Tord to gag.  
God it hurt his head,  
Everything hurt.  
Tord, having stopped vomiting, choked back a sob, followed by coughs. Pitiful.  
Tom had reached forward, somewhat petting Tord’s back as he sniffed.  
Embarrassing.  
Edd had aww’ed, sighing as he put a hand on Tord’s shoulder.  
Matt had hurried to make a place for Tord on the couch earlier, and thankfully was still doing so.  
“You sure you wanna stay with him today? We could save the mall for another time yanno…” Edd said, turning and getting a wet rag ready for Tord to clean his face up with.  
Tom nodded, sliding down next to Tord from his crouching position next to him, and Edd handed Tord the rag, which he gratefully, and shakily, accepted, wiping his mouth clean.  
“I’m so sorry…” Tord groaned, Tom reached up to flush the toilet, and Tord had dropped the rag to the ground, and somewhat fell into Tom’s chest.  
Edd shook his head. “Tord don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” He sighed, wrapping Tord in a hug between him and Tom.  
Tord exhaled shakily, shaking his head and wiping his eyes free of tears.  
Tom picked the small Norwegian up, holding him close as Tord weakly turned to face Tom’s chest and not the ground.  
Edd followed after, Matt had the couch propped with a couple pillows for Tord, along with a light blanket, and two thicker, folded blankets to the side.  
“I feel so bad for leaving Tom out…” He whispered to Edd.  
“Well he’s insisting… and truthfully he does seem to… Yanno… tell us not to buy some things… So maybe today’s our chance?” Edd whispered back.  
Tom laid Tord on the couch.  
Tord sniffed, followed by a strained cough.  
“I think he has some sort of ear infection…” Tom said, covering Tord and turning to face Edd and Matt.  
“Woah, you’re a doctor now?” Matt laughed quietly, Tom smiled sarcastically.  
“Suuure, okay well, anyways, when I was a kid I got the same thing, I was dizzy, felt sick, headache, everything that’s going on here. There’s not much for ear infections but rest and ear-drops…” Tom concluded, crossing his arms.  
“Huh… Smart thinking… Okay well… Uhm… Are you sure you’ll stay here with him if Matt and I go to the Mall? As I said before we could always go another time…” Edd was yet again cut off as Tom shook his head.  
“Yeah, no you guys go ahead, Tord and I will be just fine here.” He ended, sitting next to Tord, who was curled up, facing the couch.  
“You sure…?”  
“Positive.”


	2. *Insert a fitting Title here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles :3

Tom hated to admit it, but hey, he was pretty satisfied to see Edd and Matt finally leave.   
Finally, some alone time with Tord!  
Speaking of, he turned to go back to the couch to sit with the smaller man…  
“Hey bud, you sure you don’t wanna go to your room and sleep?”  
Tord silently shook his head.  
“Sorry…” He exhaled.  
“What? Why are you sorry?” Tom asked, sitting down, and placing a hand on Tord’s side and rubbing it gently.  
“For keeping you home… And making you carry me…”  
“Whaaat nah, you’re fine, truth be told I didn’t want to go to the Mall really anyways, I’s rather stay home with you.” Tom smiled, straightening his posture.  
“C…Can I cuddle you…” Tord oddly requested, and Tom snickered.  
“Yes Commie, you can cuddle me.” Tom smiled, gladly accepting Tord’s request, of which the smaller male sat up, pausing halfway, then turning towards Tom who pulled Tord up by his shoulders gently, and laid him on his chest like some sort of thing you’d do to a very tame cat.  
Tord kept his hands to his chest, and just let Tom do whatever.  
“You’re burning up…” Tom acknowledged quietly, stroking Tord’s hair.  
“Mmh…” Tord nodded, burying himself into Tom’s chest.  
“Want anything?” Tom asked, moving down to gently rubbing Tord’s back.  
Tord mumbled something that Tom assumed sounded an awful lot like “No…”  
Nodding, Tom sighed, hugging Tord.  
Tord pulled his hands to his mouth as he coughed weakly, upon finishing his fit, raising his hand to his right ear.  
“Ow…”   
“Do you think you have an ear infection?” Tom questioned. Tord nodded.   
“I see… Well I’m sorry bud but there’s not much that can help…” Tord sniffed.  
“You okay…?” Tom questioned, looking at Tord who shook his head.  
“My ear hurts… So bad…” He whined, wiping tears from his eyes.   
Tom frowned, patting Tord’s back.   
Tord was shaking from holding back sobs.  
“I know bud… It’s okay though, try to sleep it off, okay?” Tom tried to reassure Tord, holding him close and talking softly.  
“Okay…” Tord whimpered, burying his face into Tom’s chest once again, having lifted it to speak.  
Tord had spent 15 more minutes on Tom’s chest, not moving yet crying, keeping his hand to his ear. Tom had just been rubbing Tord’s back softly, and telling him it was okay.  
Then the crying had died down, and resulted in a shaking Tord, sleeping quietly on his chest. Tom himself had drifted off, but awoken later by Tord, who had tear stains on his cheeks and was standing next to Tom.  
“What’s wrong?” Tom asked quickly, sitting up.  
“I threw up again…” Tord said very quietly, sniffing.  
“Is- are you okay?” Tom asked again, a bit more frantic and turning to face Tord.  
“Yes… Yes, I’m fine… Just… My ear was bleeding a tiny bit and I got scared…” He admitted quietly, looking down.  
“W-well do… Are… Uh… Need me to get you anything?” Tom asked, picking Tord up and setting him on the couch.  
Tord shook his head. “No… I’m sorry for waking you up…” Tord seemed like he would cry again, Tom noted he felt hot once more.  
“Can I have the other blankets? I’m freezing…” Tord had asked, bringing his hands to wrap around himself while laying down.  
“Y-yeah sure.” Tom nodded, reaching over to grab the two extra blankets after covering Tord with the one thin blanket. Upon wrapping up his small Norwegian, he patted his side gently.  
“You gonna go back to sleep? You sure you don’t want anything?” Tom questioned quietly.  
“I don’t want anything… Yeah I think imma go to sleep again…” Tord answered, it sounded like more of a mumble as he raised one hand to cover his ear yet again, and curled up facing the couch.  
“Okay well… Tell me if you need anything okay?” Tom told him softly.  
“Mmkay…” Tord nodded, exhaling.  
Tom was now up, and decided he was a bit hungry himself, but didn’t want to really feel like eating in front of Tord, who hadn’t asked once for anything to eat.  
What if he was hungry but didn’t want to ask?  
Tom shook his head, scraping the idea of eating, and going to the kitchen to check his phone.  
Oh great, 11 texts from Edd.  
“Tom hows tord”  
“How are u guys doing?”  
“hello helooo??? Answer ur phone!!”  
“Do u want anything from the iceream place?”  
“icecream*”  
“Is tord doing better?”  
And so on.  
Tom sighed, picking up his phone and replying.  
“Sorry Edd we fell asleep and Tord threw up again and I think he still has a fever but hes asleep again and complaining about his ear hurting so I think he has an ear infection.”  
He sent the text, then shot another.  
“and no I don’t want any icecream”   
Tom took his phone with him back to the couch, and sat next to Tord who was curled up.  
Sighing, Tom reached out and put a hand on Tord’s side.  
“Hey, you sure you don’t want anything? I really should be keeping you hydrated but I’m slacking… You sure you don’t want some water or something?”  
Tord sighed, propping himself up.  
“I’ll have a bottle of water…? Do you think we could watch something or play a board game…? I can’t sleep.” Tord said timidly, rubbing his sore ear.  
“Uh okay yeah, I’ll get you some water, have a special request for which game?”  
“Thanks… and uh… Do we have Sorry?”  
“No problem, and I think we do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i already had it written and i couldnt dare wait till thursday to update it because im impatient
> 
> good lord
> 
> okay so this is more of a fluffy chapterrrr????
> 
> eeehh???
> 
> okay also tell me if there are errorssssss :U


	3. ways to pass time

The two had been dueling it out with Sorry for at least an hour, and Tord was feeling a lot better being occupied, seeing as his attention wasn’t focused on how his ear throbbed,  
Thankfully, his headache had gone away a while earlier, and he felt a whole lot better once that was gone.  
Currently, in Sorry, he had sent Tom back to start over 3 times and almost had all of his pieces where they needed to be in order to win.  
He had a small feeling that Tom was letting him win.  
“So how long has it been since Edd and Matt left?” Tord questioned, drawing a card.  
Two steps.  
Now two of his three pieces were safe.  
“I dunno, ‘bout three hours? The Mall was out of town, I’m guessing they should be back here real soon.”  
Tom reached over to grab a card, in which said to move back three spaces.  
“Dangit I suck at this game.” Tom muttered, laughing.  
Tord smiled, laughing too although ending with a short cough.  
“I think you’re doing pretty good.”  
The two played for not only 5 more minutes until Edd and Matt walked in.  
“HELLO!!!” Matt exclaimed, Tord winced at his loud tone.  
“Hiya Matt! Hi Edd, was it fun?” He asked, trying to seem as unaffected as possible.  
“Hate to say it but yes, it was fun, HAH okay so, Matt went to get icecream and screamed VERY loud when he saw a dead spider on the ground next to his foot. OH MY GOSH EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING SO HARD!” Edd had burst out in laughter after speaking, and Matt laughed alongside him, Tord chuckled quietly and Tom snickered.  
“WOW that’s so predictable, Matt it was dead.” Tom said with a smile, and Matt crossed his arms.  
“ExcuSE me, but ANY spider or deadly insect is a danger to my beautiful face, EVEN if it is on the ground.” He said as a matter-of-factly.  
“So Tord, how are you feeling?” Edd had spoken after he had set three bags on the counter.  
“A lot better, actually… Tom and I were just playing Sorry for a while.” Tord said coolly as he gestured lightly to the playing board in front of the two who sat cross-legged across from each other.  
“Sounds fun! Was Tom a good caretaker?” Edd laughed, turning to face the two.  
“Of course I was! Tell them!” Tom protested, mocking a plead to Tord.  
“Oh no he was just awful he didn’t do anything the entire time!” Tord joked, lightly pushing Tom’s shoulder.  
The two giggled like little kids.  
“HOW RUDE TOM how dare you!” Edd joked alongside them, smiling at their silliness.  
Matt was smiling and snickering at everyone’s giggles.  
“Can we join the game?” Matt finally said, dropping the four bags he’d been holding to the ground.  
“Uhm… Yeah I don’t see why not. Tord, is it okay if we start over?” Tom asked, turning to face Tord, who had a hand to his temple.  
“Yeah sure I don’t care.” He attempted to be as excited as everyone else.  
“You sure...?” Edd asked. “You look kind of pale; you can lay down for a bit if you’d like.”  
Tord looked as if he was contemplating something. “Yeah I’m sure.” Tord said, moving his players to home, and then reaching up to the couch to grab a thick blanket and a pillow.  
Edd agreed, then along with Matt, came to sit around the Sorry board in the middle of the floor. Edd chose green, of course, Tord stuck with red, and Tom kept his blue.  
Matt, as always given any opportunity when they played Sorry, was stuck with Yellow.  
“Here, do you wanna be red?” Tord offered, and Matt cautiously accepted.  
“Are you sure? I’m just kidding about not liking yellow…”  
“’M sure, ‘sides, you always have yellow I’ll take it this time.”  
Matt and Tord switched spots, so now, Tord had his back against the sofa as he laid on the floor, blanket over him, but still able to grab cards and move his pieces.  
They weren’t even 10 minutes into the game and Tord had fallen asleep again.  
“Should we move him to the couch? His room?” Matt questioned, noticing the other sleeping.  
“Should we keep playing for him?” Tom suggested, laughing quietly.  
“Haha that’d be hilarious, that way if we’re still in this round he can continue, pretty smart actually.” Edd said quietly.  
“We can alternate turns playing for him then.” Matt said, smiling.  
“I’ll go for him first, then Matt, then you Edd?” Tom questioned, the two nodding in agreement.  
The three continued to play Sorry for a long while after, Matt having a surprisingly good idea of putting on Pandora on his phone at a low volume for some noise, seeing as nobody really spoke, maybe some low giggles having dropped a piece or a card, why is it when you’re supposed to be quiet you’re more prone to laughing?  
Other than that, Tom had finally won, and Matt insisted Tom play as Tord so there could be a duel to the last 2.  
Tom agreed, and sat close to Tord so he could move his players.  
Five short minutes passed, and now the game was between ‘Tord’ and Matt.  
Tom was letting Edd play Tord since he had for a while.  
Then, Tord started to stir.  
And it didn’t look peaceful.  
Tom frowned, and put a hand on Tord’s side, gently rubbing it.  
“Easy commie…”  
Edd along with Matt looked concerned.  
“Oh wait, I got Tord some aaaahhhh it’s something starting with an A- Aleve? Advil? I dunno I can’t remember. BUT if he wakes up complaining of an ear-ache we can give him that, I was told It really helps!” Edd explained quietly, Tom and Matt nodding in understanding.  
With that, Tom noticed Tord sniff, and looked at the small Norwegian to find tears rolling down the sides of his face.  
“I think he’s having like, a nightmare or fever dream or something along those lines…” Tom stated quietly, and continued rubbing Tord’s side.  
He hated it when Tord seemed so pathetic, someone as strong as Tord didn’t deserve to look so pitiful.  
Heck, sure, Tom was bigger than the shorter male, but Tord was excessively strong for his size. It was impressive.  
Tom sighed, and Tord sniffed once more, seeming to wake up and rub his eyes, which blinked a few times as if not sure where he was at first.  
“You alright there bud?” Tom asked, brushing some hair from Tord’s face.  
Tord shook his head, propping himself up. “Did I hear someone say they got some medicine that worked good?” He said, drying his face off with his arm and sniffing.  
“Yeah! Edd got some uh, Aleve or something, want me to get you some?” Matt offered getting ready to stand.  
“Yes please…” Tord nodded, his eyes half-lidded.  
“You okay? Did you have a bad dream or something?” Questioned Edd as Matt left the room.  
“I eehhh… Not necessarily a bad dream… It was just… Kind of one of those dreams where you don’t know what’s going on but there’s a general sense of fear…” Tord stated somewhat flatly, fixing his hair a bit. “I’m good…”  
“Yeah okay, I see… I’m sorry…” Edd stated, a sympathetic frown on his face.  
“Don’t be there’s nothin’ you could’ve done…” Tord yawned, rubbing his eyes as Matt reproached with both the Aleve and a thermometer.  
“Here you go Tord, the bottle specifically said fever and pain but even if you don’t have a fever this could still help with the ear-ache.” Tord gratefully accepted the thermometer from Matt, who waited alongside the others for it to beep in completion.  
Once the sound of the thermometer completing its task sounded, Tord took it out of his mouth and checked it himself.   
“Yaay not nearly as bad as earlier now can I have the pill please?” Tord said quickly, holding the thermometer for someone, of which Edd took, and turning to get his water bottle.  
“Huh, 99.4, not bad, okay Matt you can give him the pill now.” Edd said, turning the thermometer off while Matt handed Tord the pill, who once again, gladly accepted it, and downed it with a few sips of his nearly-empty water bottle.  
“Ugh, thanks…” Tord sighed, as if the pill didn’t have the best of tastes…  
“No problem! Want me to get you another bottle of water?” Offered Matt once more, which Tord nodded a yes and pulled his blanket around his shoulder.  
“Please?” He said, leaning on Tom, who put his arm around Tord.  
“Yeah!” Matt agreed, standing and taking Tord’s empty water bottle and returning to the kitchen, on the way taking the thermometer from Edd.  
“So Tord, do you want anything to eat?” Questioned Edd, putting his hands in his lap.  
“Nah, I’m not hungry…” Tord objected, accepting the water from Matt once he returned.  
“Thanks…” Tord said quietly, opening it and taking a small sip right away.  
“Not a problem at all.” Matt smiled, sitting cross-legged next to Edd again.  
“So Tord, do you have a special request for what you’d like to do tonight?” Tom asked, rubbing Tord’s shoulder.  
“Uhm… Do you think we could maybe watch The Day the Earth Stood Still??” Tord suggested, one of his favorite quotes were in that movie, that being “Klaatu barada nikto.”   
“That silly old movie? We haven’t watched that in a while, I don’t see why not!” Edd agreed happily, his hands clapping together in agreement.  
The four, having agreed on that silly old movie, got stuff ready for tonight.  
Edd went to go make two bowls of popcorn, Matt got the movie set up, Tord wrapped himself in a blanket and sat near the arm of the couch, while Tom went to go grab blankets for himself and the others.  
Hopefully watching a movie with everyone would help him get his mind off of other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again the title sucks
> 
> but i needed to get this out because i scared myself so bad last night because i thought i lost the entire work and i was about to cry
> 
> but heeeeyyyy i got it and i have chapter 4 all ready and working on 5, then it should be done
> 
> also please tell me if there's errors because i hate grammar errors :'''D


	4. somewhat more gay cuddles

Nobody would argue, the movie sucked, but hey, these guys didn’t watch those kinds of movies for the plot, more so towards the bad acting and effects.  
Tord had helped himself to some of Tom’s popcorn, the two were snuggling through the entire movie, and Edd and Matt kept shooting smiling glances at each other at how gosh darn adorable it was.  
Tom had his arm around Tord, who was leaning heavily on Tom, an arm wrapped around Tom’s waist and the other free so he could get himself popcorn, and Tom had his free hand on the bowl of popcorn to steady it.   
Edd and Matt felt very accomplished.  
And It seemed to the three that Tord was feeling a lot better.  
Tom made some sort of clicking noise to get Edd and Matt’s attention, as Tord had fallen asleep, but was snoring softly.  
Matt squealed quietly and Edd smiled widely.  
“I’m glad he’s feeling better; he should be able to do some more stuff tomorrow than he did today. Oh my gosh can someone like, make me a sandwich because I haven’t had anything but toast, cereal, and this popcorn today.” Tom said after sighing.  
Matt laughed, nodding.  
“Yeah I can do that, is a tuna sandwich fine?”  
“Yeah, thank you so much.” Tom exhaled, pulling the blanket up over Tord’s shoulders and petting his hair. Tord shifted, Tom could feel the smaller male wrap his arms just a bit tighter around him, and it made him content.  
Edd was smiling. “So, do you two usually snuggle like that?”  
Tom’s cheeks turned a bright red, and he nodded shyly. “U-uh yeah… Usually when you guys aren’t around though…”   
“Haha, it’s fine Tom, I was just wondering!” Edd smiled, taking a piece of popcorn from his and Matt’s bowl. “You guys are very cute together.”  
Tom rolled his ‘eyes,’ smiling. “Wellll thaaaannkkksss.” He drew his sentence out, putting his now-empty bowl of popcorn on the ground, and then turning to pull Tord up closer to his face, holding him as if you’d hold a small child.  
Tord, Tom could have sworn, smiled in his sleep, and drew his hands to his chest, and leaned into Tom.  
Tom smiled at the smaller male, looking up to see Edd’s very giddy expression.  
“I get all the hotties.” Tom mock-taunted, stroking Tord’s hair as Edd fake-pouted, crossing his arms.   
The two broke the mock fight with quiet laughs, and Matt returned with Tom’s sandwich, which Tom gladly accepted, and began eating it at once. Matt sighed, hands on his hips, still standing, and turned to the TV.  
“Want me to put something else on? Or do we all want to go to bed?” Matt offered, seeming to be ready to go over to the TV to change the disk.  
“Uh, we could probably put on a different movie, how about we finish up the Jaws series? We watched the second one last, right?” Edd said, setting his now-empty popcorn bowl on the ground.  
“Yeah! Yeah we can.” Matt agreed, going to the DVD rack and grabbing the 3rd Jaws movie, and then proceeded to change out the disk.  
“No screaming when the shark gets close to the screen got it?” Tom said flatly, his sandwich gone and back to holding Tord gently.  
“O… Okay I can try…” Matt said, standing and skipping the commercials before the movie; he started it quickly afterwards.  
“So, are we actually going to finish the movie?” Edd questioned, scooting over so Matt could sit back down.  
“Probably not, I might just leave in a while to head to bed.” Edd said, stretching.  
“As soon as you leave I’m taking Tord to bed.” Tom said, brushing some hair from his own face.  
“Oh well… Then so will I!” Matt agreed.  
The three then continued in silence, watching Jaws 3, of which Edd left only a half hour in, followed by Matt, seeing as Tom had fallen asleep.  
Matt and Edd propped Tom and Tord up nicely, the two pillows from earlier under Tom, and the thin blanket over both of them, who already each had a thicker blanket around them each.  
Matt agreed with Edd on how adorable the sight was.  
Tom was somewhat propped up, in-between the two pillows and couch, cradling Tord close, both had their arms wrapped around each other.  
Tord looked extremely peaceful, as did Tom.   
Edd and Matt smiled at each other, turned the TV off, and left the two in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE OF THE SHORTEST CHAPTERS OKAAAAAYYYYYYyyy
> 
> now i gotta wrap up chapter 5 and thisll be done yayaa a a


	5. and so we finish

Tom awoke to Tord stirring on his chest.  
At least it looked like a decent time to be waking up, seeing as the sun was up.  
The smaller male was whimpering and shaking, Tom could see tear stains on his cheeks.  
Tom yawned, pulling his arms up and around Tord, gently stroking his back.  
“It’s okay…” He murmured quietly, and Tord seemed to wake.  
“Tom…?” He questioned, looking up with very bleary eyes.  
“Yeah I’m here, you okay?” He said quietly, brushing some hair from his face.  
“…I don’t know…” Tord murmured, looking back down and sniffing. He lifted a hand to his face to wipe off the tear stains.  
“You aren’t looking too good, want me to get you some more of that medicine?” Tom asked, noticing Tord looked a bit flushed.  
“I wouldn’t mind…” Tord sighed, pushing himself up so Tom could get up.  
Tord sat against the back of the couch once Tom said he’d be right back with the medicine. He yawned. His ear still hurt like crap but it wasn’t as bad as it had been yesterday, but his headache was back and he felt a bit congested. Speaking of, congestion, Tord coughed thickly, and it hurt. But oh well.  
Tord wiped his eyes and sighed. Tom came back with an Aleve and the thermometer once again. He handed Tord the thermometer, “Hang on, take your temperature while I get you a bottle of water.” He said, turning back to the kitchen as Tord put the thermometer in his mouth.  
Tom returned as the thermometer beeped, it read 100.6 when Tom took it before Tord could and checked it.  
Tom sighed, patting Tord’s head and handing him the Aleve and water.  
“I’m sorry commie, after you take this you should feel better soon, okay?” He said as Tord took the pill.  
Tord nodded, sighing. “I’m cold…” He said, his hands rubbing his arms.  
Tom smiled, putting a thick blanket over Tord’s shoulders.  
“There your majesty.” Tom jokes, scuffing Tord’s hair, who only smiled sleepily in return.  
Edd and Matt came out of the hallway.  
“Oh, good morning guys, how long have you been up?” Edd asked first, he was holding Ringo.  
“Not too long…?” Tom answered with more of a questioned tone.  
“Oh, okay, so uh, how’s Tord doing?” Edd asked, Matt yawned.  
“Well he currently has a fever but he took some Aleve so he should be doing better soon.” Tom ended in a smile, in which Tord returned a bit shyly.  
“That’s good to hear, so want me to make breakfast?” Edd smiled, walking past the two.  
“Yeah sure, I can help?” Tom offered, Matt took a seat next to Tord.  
Matt was always quiet in the mornings, as if he never wanted to get up.  
“Sure!” Edd agreed, and the two left to go into the kitchen after Edd put Ringo onto the floor.  
“So, how did you sleep?” Matt yawned once more, stretching a bit.  
“Fine… you?” Tord responded, Ringo hopped up on the couch.  
“Beautifully as always!” Matt sleepily placed a hand under his chin, giving a lazy smile.   
Tord laughed lightly and Matt did as well.  
“So, are you gonna have some breakfast?” Matt asked, fixing his bedhead.  
“…I might try to eat something… I’m kind of hungry anyways.” Tord answered, and Matt nodded, Ringo nudged his way into Tord’s lap for a comfy spot. Tord pet him softly.  
“That’s good, well I think I’m going to go polish my mirrors until breakfast is ready, glad you’re feeling better!” Matt said, standing and after patting Tord on the head once, bounded away to his room. Now Matt was ready for the day.  
Tord—being somewhat alone—Held Ringo close to him.  
The little grey feline was purring gently, and was letting Tord position him however he pleased.  
Tord appreciated that.  
After a bit, breakfast was ready, Tord had a little bit, took some medicine afterwards as his ear had picked up an awful ache at a fast pace. And then after that? The four squished together on the couch—Tord of course on Tom’s chest—to watch some of the very boring morning shows until they could think of something to do, that is until Tord eventually spoke up once a particular thought crossed his mind, one that could allow them something to do for a while.

“So, who won that game of Sorry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter short chapter yay im done
> 
> i was so excited to get this done and i needed to wrap it up i just didnt know how so i hope this is good
> 
> also dont worry for the longest of time tord and matt dueled it out in Sorry and it took over an hour


	6. This isnt a chapter this is something i want to discuss

so ive had this idea of making an until dawn AU of Eddsworld, you know like where the gang goes to the mountain and stufff and so on

id be basing it off of YuB's gameplay, and cutting out any profanity/raunchy stuff in it--but for one of the major parts id just change the objective.

im sorry this isnt an update of the story also i just decided if i put this here then a lot more people would see and give me an opinion because this is my most popular story (ahaayaandthankyouallforthat)

sO yes, this story would mostly be created over summer and probably be posted over an extensive amount of time, like i think it might take over a year to finish it, but yes

is this something you guys would enjoy?

p l e a se tell me :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good idea? yes? no?
> 
> ..okay?
> 
>  
> 
> bye???

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO i WILL continue this is people like it... sorry for very much inactivity im just not very inspired and i kind of need ideas??? But I will continue this, and I plan on updating this Thursday, as I am writing the story out in Word im posting each chapter by at least 1,500 words... HOPE YOU ENJOYED~


End file.
